Currently, short-circuit protection apparatuses of the power amplifier has primary protection apparatus and continuous protection apparatus. The primary protection apparatus turns off the power amplifier after detecting short-circuit status of the power amplifier, and the power amplifier is no longer in operation. The continuous protection apparatus continuously detects the output current after appearing the short-circuit status of the power amplifier, and the power amplifier is continuously turned off or on according to the detection results. Since the short-circuit status of the power amplifier is divided into instantaneous short-circuit status and persistent short-circuit status, the primary protection apparatus will make the power amplifier turn off no matter when the short-circuit status is instantaneous or persistent, and then manual restart will be required to make the power amplifier return to normal operation. While the circulating protection apparatus will make the power amplifier turn off when the short-circuit status is instantaneous, and when the short-circuit status is eliminated, the power amplifier can automatically resume normal operation. However, in the case of a continuous short-circuit status, the power amplifier will continue to operate in a cycle of turn off and turn on, resulting in the power amplifier being subjected to high current continuously and increasing a risk of damage.